Hereinafter, a “large document” is a document or data, arranged in any suitable representation, and including the following features—(i) covering a plurality of topics and subtopics, referred to herein as points or core points; (ii) including multiple linguistically similar, equivalent, or parallel representations of a point; (iii) having multiple participating entities related to a point; and (iv) containing a volume of data equivalent of at least tens of pages of a published paperback book. Some examples of large documents include, but are not limited to the drafts of bills presented in a legislative body, software product documentation, and feature specifications document in product development. Hereinafter, any reference to a “document” is a reference to a large document unless expressly distinguished where used.
A point is a topic or a subtopic used to categorize, classify, or otherwise segment a discussion in a document from another discussion in the document. A point may be, but need not be expressly specified or called out in the document, such as in the form of a title or other similarly purposed notation. In many cases, a point is simply a subject-matter that is discussed in a portion of the document.
A core point is a point that represents a subject-matter distinctly from all other points in the document. For example, a document may have several points which are variations of one another. A single point that is representative of such several points is a core point. A point that has a singular occurrence in the document, and where the document does not have any other point that can be regarded as a variant, equivalent, or parallel of the point, can also be regarded as a core point.